Lo que tú despiertas en mi
by Karen Van'Der Woodsen
Summary: Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Darien y Serena pudieron estar juntos y tranquilos, pero al estar extinto el peligro de lo que fue la batalla con el Caos, ambos comparten sus vidas con una visión más optimista y segura, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido después de su historia de amor, casi llegara a su fin debido a lo fatídico que se mostraba el azar por esos días.


******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí mencionados son parte de la Serie Sailor Moon y pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo los utilice sin ánimos de lucro y con el único fin de divertirme. :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yo soy una escritora extremadamente cursi, así que si no te gusta mucho la miel y cosas romanticas y todo eso pues.. Lee esta historia para que te guste x'D**  
**El contenido de esta historia es dulce, cursi y dramática... Sobre aviso no hay engaño! ;D**

* * *

**~ Lo que tú despiertas en mi ~**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Darien y Serena pudieron estar juntos y tranquilos, pero al estar extinto el peligro de lo que fue la batalla con el Caos, ambos comparten sus vidas con una visión más optimista y segura, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido después de su historia de amor, casi llegara a su fin debido a lo fatídico que se mostraba el azar por esos días.

Es así como en una tarde común en la ciudad de Tokio, con su típico clima; cálido y fresco con un hermoso y resplandeciente sol, en la cual sus agradables y hospitalarios habitantes acostumbran salir a observar los bellos cerezos en punta, que le dan un aire romántico y pacífico a esta extraordinaria ciudad. Pero al parecer una pareja no se encuentra disfrutando de este espectáculo natural, ya que no se estan en su mejor momento gracias a un inconveniente sucedido unos momentos atrás, ambos se dirigen al departamento del joven, quién sólo se concentra en llegar a dicho lugar mientras va escuchando los hilarantes reclamos de una novia más que celosa.

—No me quieras ver la cara de tonta, yo alcance a ver como esa mujer se te insinuaba, casi se sentaba en tus piernas, te coqueteaba descaradamente y tú muy tranquilo como si no te incomodara mientras estabas conmigo, es que eres un… ¡Uuuy! —decía entrecortado pero llena de furia una voz femenina.

Ésta provenía de la joven que no rebasaba el 1.58 m de estatura, piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, con un ojos de un embriagante azul celeste, enmarcados por una bella cabellera rubia natural tan larga que a pesar de estar sujeta por dos conguitos, llegaba debajo de sus rodillas y un rostro verdaderamente angelical, pero en ese instante estaba opacado por un ceño totalmente fruncido.

—Ni siquiera sé quién es, y sólo me pidió la hora, no seas una cabeza de chorlito, sabes que yo soy educado y respetuoso con todas las personas, y tú deja de enojarte por esas cosas o terminarás haciéndote viejita muy pronto —respondió de forma tranquila y sarcástica aquel hombre que estaba siendo atacado verbalmente.

—¡Ay Darien! Sinceramente a veces no te soporto, eres un engreído y antipático y no me vengas con clases de educación, porque ella aparte de pedirte la hora, casi te pedía tu número y tu dirección, si no hubiera estado yo, quién sabe cómo se hubiera comportado —reclama incrédula la pequeña rubia, apretando sus puños contra sus piernas.

El pelinegro notó el enfado abismal de su pequeña novia, que a pesar de llevar más de media hora de palabras que sólo eran producto de la sugestión e imaginación negativa de ella, trató de no inmutarse para así evitar un pleito de ligas mayores.

Lo que ella no sabía es que él tenía un estado de ánimo totalmente contrario, ya que él no podía evitar que al mirar ese pequeño demonio, despertase en su corazón mucha ternura, más al ver sus mejillas infladas cual globo y con un color parecido a la grana. A pesar de estar tan enojada, a los ojos del moreno ella era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. Por más que ésta trataba de hacer que Darien le contestará, él solamente se limitó a mostrarle una pequeña y sutil sonrisa, prosiguiendo a abrir la puerta del departamento.

—¡Darien contéstame! No te quedes callado, ya basta de hacerte el tonto y fingir que no me escuchas —ella hizo una pausa, se centró nuevamente en su novio y bufó con molestia—, no puedo creerlo: ¿Acaso te estás riendo? ¡No te soporto! —dijo tirándose en el suelo del recibidor como una niña pequeña, sufriendo un ataque de llanto inconsolable— ¿Acaso ya no me quieres? ¡No mi querido Darien! ¿Por qué?, ya lo sabía me vas a dejar y te irás con otra, es cierto yo soy digna de ser la futura señora de Chiba, por eso miras a otras mujeres más bonitas, tú...

No la dejó continuar con su letanía, ya que sus suaves y delicados labios fueron sellados contra otros igualmente cálidos, dejando a ésta callada y ensimismada por el delicioso sabor que le producían, más al darse cuenta que este encuentro lo había inducido aquel hombre que provocó esta peculiar, pero común escena de la joven de cabellos dorados.

Al salir de ese mundo de goce, ella ya ni con la tercera parte del enojo, continuó.

—Darien, ¿Acaso crees que con eso lo solucionarás todo? Vaya que si eres un tonto —dijo con un tono más calmado aunque estaba un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía de su novio.

—No seas necia Serena, ¿Ves como si eres una cabeza de chorlito? —dice el joven de cabellos azabache, tomando con sus manos el rostro de su amada y haciendo que ella fije su mirada en la suya—. Tú eres la dueña de mis sueños y mis pensamientos, y eso ha estado más que demostrado desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿O no es así?

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su novio no hicieron más que ruborizar a la pequeña rubia al recordar un pasado, que aunque ha estado marcado por la desgracia también ha estado lleno de un amor puro y sincero por parte de ambos, y a pesar de que el pelinegro no sea un derroche de palabras de afecto, ella lo conocía más que nadie y sabía que en efecto, era la dueña del corazón de su querido Darien. Pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que este al ser una persona muy guapa, no donde quiera se encuentra a alguien con un cuerpo bien formado, alto, moreno y con uno hermosos ojos color zafiro y con una mirada tan profunda que la volvía loca, pero un plus a tanta belleza obvia, era el contraste de una personalidad llena de misterio y ese porte elegante que tiene, delimitando con lo que podría creerse como frialdad. Sin duda, era el deleite de cualquier fémina que fijará los ojos en él, hecho que llenaba de celos a su joven novia. Ella perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató que bajó la mirada, hasta que su novio la tomó por la barbilla y esté continuó hablando:

—Sé que no soy la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero sabes que mi amor por ti no tiene límites y esto no es por lo que el futuro nos tiene deparado, ni por lo que fuimos en el pasado, sino por este presente que no envuelve —dijo con un poco de nostalgia y ternura, después de un momento de silencio, prosiguió—. Tú y con esa ternura tan linda, tus locuras, tus celos; infundados cabe mencionar —la rubia solo alzó la mirada con un leve sonrojo que el exceso de sangre en sus mejillas le había dejado, lo cual lleno de regocijo el corazón del joven con lo cual entendió que sus palabras eran atentamente escuchadas—, con esa manera tan tuya de ser, haces que cada día sea distinto, tú has llegado a darle color a la vida de este joven triste y gris, que desde que te conoce ve con otros ojos el exterior. No me importaría dar mi vida por ti si es necesario ya que no necesito de ninguna otra compañía teniendo la tuya. Y el futuro que tenemos juntos no es algo obligatorio para mí, ni siquiera lo hago sólo por Rini, más bien creo que ella es el mejor regalo que recibiré por estar con la mujer más hermosa y linda de este mundo. Te amo, Serena… no te lo digo a menudo, pero espero que jamás lo olvides —finalizaba el moreno, tomando la mano de su amada y mostrándole el anillo que hace un tiempo el coloco en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda—. Esto es solo una prueba material de que nuestro amor no entiende de tiempo y firmemente y si tú lo deseas, yo estaré contigo toda la eternidad.

La rubia ahora no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Darien nunca había sido tan abierto en sus sentimientos como lo era en ese momento y sinceramente, estaba sorprendida. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue derramar una pequeña lágrima llena de una gran satisfacción de causar en el amor de su vida aquellas hermosas emociones, pero dejando de lado su impresión, se dispuso a decirle al ojiazul algunas palabras que ella necesitaba pronunciar.

—¡Darien! —No aguantó la emoción y se lanzó a los brazos de su príncipe, el cual la recibió con la misma intensidad y correspondiendo ese cálido abrazo—. La eternidad no será suficiente para estar contigo, yo también te amo. Te amo mi querido Darien —se aferró de él con más fuerza y soltó unas cuentas lágrimas más.

Aquella escena de celos había terminado y solamente quedaba un aura llena de amor y felicidad, dejando el bochornoso momento pasado como un recuerdo, pero este ambiente no dudaría por mucho tiempo gracias a que el pelinegro se dispone a romper el silencio tan cómodo en el que estaban.

—Bien Serena ahora sí, tenemos ciertas obligaciones que cumplir, aún no se me olvida que tienes que estudiar inglés, no quiero que repruebes — dice él con un cierto aire de regaño.

—¡Uy! Sí que resultaste aguafiestas, siempre arruinas todo en la mejor parte —dice Serena con un tono rebelde y molesto—, pero está bien, solo por estar aquí contigo, lo haré.

Serena estaba a punto de levantarse sola, pero el caballerismo que caracteriza al pelinegro no permitió ese acto de independencia por parte de ella.

—Gracias Darien… —dijo de forma molesta.

—Discúlpame, pero sabes soy un poco tajante y sobre todo, directo—dijo mientras se acercaba de forma fulminante al rostro de Serena—, pero déjame recompensarte.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse consentir, ya que Darien había decidido dejarle un tierno beso, que con el apoyo de un fogoso abrazo se hizo extenso por unos cuantos segundos, los suficientes para tener que separarse por falta de aire.

—Da… Darien —musitó ella, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal.

—Te amo mi princesita —dijo de forma segura—, ¿ahora nos ponemos a estudiar?

—Bueno, ya que insistes —dijo ella de forma resignada, pero aun así feliz—, la maestra dijo que debo hacer un ensayo sobre las bases e influencias del idioma inglés, ¿me ayudarás? —dijo colgada de su brazo y observándolo con su inquebrantable infantilidad, algo que para Darien es y seguirá siendo todo un deleite.

Y así, mientras en la bella ciudad de Tokio la mayoría de sus habitantes disfrutaban del sol y del rico clima saliendo a pasear, Serena y Darien se dispusieron a realizar sus deberes como los estudiantes que aún son. A pesar de que Serena odiará hacerlo, el hecho de sentirse una chica común y estar cerca de su amado Darien, la llenaba de una felicidad que muy pocas veces se llegan a sentir, esa felicidad que quita por completo todos los miedos y hacer mirar todo con un color más cálido ya que en el corazón brilla la esperanza.

* * *

**Hola a todo aquel que haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerlo, si gustas dejar un review con tu opinión esta bien, si no... ^^ no importa me conformo con que lo hayan leído.**

**Quiero agradecer a Usagi Brouillard por todo el apoyo. Gracias de verdad :3 espero no defraudarte **

**Asi como también a algunos amigos que la leyeron antes y me animaron dicendo que era linda. Los quiero mucho. Ustedes saben quienes son :D :D**  
**Agradezco su atención y el gasto de su tiempo. ^^ **

**Dios los bendiga y éxito en cada una de tus decisiones.**


End file.
